


The Lesson

by chicaloxi



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Dark Arthur, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Lemon, My First Smut, Non-Consensual, Ratings: R, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaloxi/pseuds/chicaloxi
Summary: When you try to rob Arthur Morgan, he's enraged and decides to teach you a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first smut send feedback and requests! Thanks

You've been waiting in the forest for hours now--crouching for any unsuspecting man who comes your way. This is a risk, you know. Robbing always is, but you have a determination, and a readiness to do anything because you haven't eaten for two days. You check your satchel repeatedly in hopes that if you keep looking, a few dollars will appear, just to get you through the night. With the sun slipping like milk beneath the horizon, you reckon you won't get any passerby. Yawning, you start to doze off and kick back, resting your head against the rough bark of the tree behind you and covering yourself with your cloak. Your eyes start to close and the last thought you remember is the growl of your stomach.

A faint rustling in the trees awakes you. Your eyes fly open and dart around the dark forest, but see nothing besides endless trees. The rustling starts again, and a figure emerges, riding a horse.

"Woah, careful girl", The figure rasps under his breath. The horse slows to a trot and stops. The figure jumps off and turns to put something in the horse's carry on, allowing you to view the person correctly.

It was clearly a man, maybe around 35ish. Standing tall with a blue shirt, bandana, and cowboy hat he was clean shaven but rough around the edges--the look of an outlaw. You feel your heart jump inside your chest at just the sight of him. Out of all the men you've robbed, this one was really a sight for sore eyes.

You take a deep break and quickly stand up, smoothing your curly blonde hair and long dress. You smirk--the perfect damsel in distress. Work's like a charm every time. You look over once more to the mystery man standing a ways away from you, and within the trees, count to three.

On three, taking a deep breath, you start your foolproof plan. You do your best to run through the dense brush, shouting "Mister!! Mister, wait!"  
The man, clearly startled, jumps around and aims his gun in your direction. "Stand still" He shouts.

You hold your hands in mock surrender with a terrified look on your face.  
"Mister, I'm awful sorry to bother you, but I'm rather lost. You see, I was with my family and we had an awful accident,"

He raises an eyebrow.

"...we were ambushed and I got seperated--I'm not the best at directions. I've been running through this god awful forest for hours now," You say, as sincere as possible.

"Please mister, my life if counting on it if you help me. Would 'ya help a lady out and take me back where you're goin?", you plead with afraid eyes.

He slowly put the gun down, giving you a once over. 

"Now who would want to hurt a pretty lady like you?", he questions in a low southern drawl and spits his tobacco out, examining you carefully with a stern expression on his face.

You just stare at him in question.

"Fine. Miss," he gives up, "I'll help 'ya back to my camp. Dutch'll help you back to your family fine. 'Suppose it's not a problem for me".

You give a smile full of gratitude and walk forward carefully through the brush to where the man was standing. You notice his bright blue eyes and longish brown hair and smile.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what'do you call yourself..?" You ask politely.

"Arthur Morgan"

"Perfect Mr. Morgan, I'll b--"

"Call me Arthur," He says with a wink. 

You blush and look down. "It's y/n to you then," You smirk, then continuing with your plan. You pretend to pat down your cloak pockets.

"Oh my god. My locket, it's gone," you say in feigned surprise, "It was in here before my family was ambushed. It's got to be right along where I ran..." You say anxiously as you crane your neck to look at the trail then pausing to look at Arthur.

He shifted and a silence fell. "Miss, I could... If you'd like help findin' your locket... it couldn't be far--" He rationalizes.

"Yes, that would be amazing Arth--"

He cuts in, "But only just a quick look of right around here. We can't have it get too late on us"

You lead the way to where you first were hiding, helping Arthur by holding the brush so he can get by. Bending down and pretending to inspect the ground, you tell the outlaw you see something strange.

"Okay miss, let me look at it," Arthur says bending down to the dirt. You move behind him and finger the rock in your cloak pocket.

"Miss, there doesn't look like..." he trails in a low voice.

Seeing your chance, you lift the rock and just as you swing at his head, he turns to you and with a look of surprise grabs your arm mid-swing in an iron grip. He sees the rock in your hand and the wide-eyed expression on your face, and he connects the dots.

His face hardens into a glare and a sudden rage takes hold of him as he pins you against the tree behind you. However, just before anything could happen, you land a hard kick to his shin and bolt away, leaving him startled and on the ground. You run as fast as your legs will carry you, your heart feeling as if it will leap out of your chest. You risk a glance over your shoulder and see Arthur, to your surprise, hot on your tail. Startled, you clumsily trip over a loose branch on the ground, sending you flying.

In one swift movement, he tackles you to the ground, drawing his pistol and pulling you close to him. Your chest heaved, and you gasp for air-- the impact of the ground leaving you winded.

"Who the hell d'you think you are?" He snarls, his voice husky.

You feel the adrenaline of the fight and the fear of it all is yet to be felt. Instead of fear, you feel the electricity of arousal and blood rushes to your face with excitement. He gives you a knowing look and you see that his eyes are darker.

In the black night of a forgotten forest, a man on top of a woman with his gun in her face is with no law. Nobody would hear you scream. He slowly lowers his gun and his face is in decision. He grabs you and throws you against the tree, pinning you there with his arm in a death grip, and a hand on your throat.

"I won't ask you again. Who the hell do'you think you are?" When you're this close to him, the thought of speaking escapes you and instead you smell the tobacco and sharp smell of whiskey on his breath. He roughly shoves you against the tree and gets in your face.  
"What the hell were you doin'?" He growls. When you don't answer, the grip around your neck tightens and you gasp and claw at his hand.  
"Answer me", he snarls.

"I-I was t-trying to rob you---sir" You manage to get out between gasps. He releases the death grip around your neck and you fall to the ground, coughing violently.

He grumbles and holsters his pistol, having an idea in mind. The pale glow of the moon illuminated his rough face as he asked,  
"What're you, in your twenties?"

"Nineteen sir" 

A grin swept over his face as he growls,  
"You need'a be taught a lesson girl," His face washed over with lust.

You cough weakly and try to crawl away but quickly he laughs and drags you back by your feet. He climbs on top of you and your attempts at bargaining went unheard as he grabs your hands, pinning them above your head. He tugs your thick cloak off and you beg for your life, but quickly shut your mouth at the sight of Arthur's red eyes looking down at you hungrily. His thoughts weren't on killing you but more on the lines of another instinct. 

With one hand holding your arms above your head, the other tears off your clothes. Your eyes widen as you watch him rip away your brassiere exposing your body to Arthur.

Arthur gazes down at his prize, his eyes gleaming with hunger. Your face burned as your breasts hung free on your chest. A good size, not too big or small, with light pink nipples hardening at the feel of the cold air. His gaze travels down your stomach and to your womanhood. He smirks,  
"You're gonna be a real treat y/n"

Your heart races as you watch powerlessly as Arthur lowers his mouth onto your breast. Electricity shoots through you as a moan left your mouth as the pleasure of his stubble tickling you was too much. You felt his left hand come up and massage one breast as his left continued to assault the other. You let out more breathy moans as Arthur's rough tongue swirled around each nipple.

You notice that your hands are free, and for a second think about grabbing the nearest branch to bash his head in--however with the pleasure you are feeling you don't care what he does to you anymore.

You had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Sometimes on quiet nights your hands would roam your body and you'd bring yourself to orgasm, but having a man like Arthur have his way with you was much better. Your body felt as if electricity was pulsing through.

While Arthur's mouth was latched on your breast, you hadn't noticed him pulling your panties aside and slipping two fingers in. You gasped and your eyes rolled back into your head. This man was making you feel things you've never dreamed of.

You felt Arthur leave your breasts, his saliva leaving them cold in the nights' air. He continued pumping his fingers and added another finger to start to stretch you out, as he heard many moans and gasps from your lips. His erection was straining his pants, ready to take you.  
"Alright 'nough of that" He husks, pulling his fingers out and unfastening his belt.

You stared wide-eyed as you saw your first penis. It stood tall out of his jeans at eight inches long and very thick.

Ravenousness surges in him once more. "Get your legs up," he growls into the night, and when you do, he grabs them roughly and hitches them around his waist. He aligns his cock with your wet slit. His breathing is ragged and with one push he sinks into your tight entrance, unconcerned with being gentle. You moan loudly at the feeling of being filled completely.

"Fuck, that's my girl," he groans, holding your legs, each hand on the backs of your thighs. He draws out and thrusts back in roughly, pounding you with a fast rhythm. Your back pushes you against the sharp leaves on the forest floor as he uses you rough and fast. He moans and leans down to place kisses on your neck, and you cling to his broad shoulders, moaning.

"Arthur.." you gasp, as your insides feel as if they're turning to mush. He continues to pound into you, grunting and picking up a brutal pace. His hat falls off, but lost in the moment, he doesn't care. From this, you know that you won't be able to walk for days. Pleading whimpers escape your mouth which are ignored as he fills you with every thrust, and the quiet forest is alive with the sounds of low moans and whispers of obscenities about your body. The pleasure of it all overtakes you and builds from your core, and you grab fistfuls of his hair, your back arching as you gasp his name--him loving every second of the lust-driven encounter, and he devours your body.

"Arthur, I'm gonna..." You moan, at a loss for words as his thick member comes into you at a bruising force.

"Come for me" He says in a drawl. Your climax comes hard and fast and he buries his face in your neck when he feels your walls clench around him. He speeds up, and with one last pump releases his seed deep inside you. You both sigh and Arthur pulls out of you.

He gets off of you and tucks himself away, and tosses you back your ripped clothes.

"Now," his mouth morphs into a grin, "D'you need a ride back to camp?"


	2. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for reading I appreciate it!  
\---------------------------------------


End file.
